


A nice day at Stark's Pond

by SirenSammy



Category: South Park
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Friendship/Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, OTP Feels, One Shot, POV Third Person, Plans For The Future, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenSammy/pseuds/SirenSammy
Summary: Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak have been dating for twelve years now and Craig feels its time to take the relationship up to the next level. His plan is set, now all that's left is to take action.  Now with both of them being twenty- two Craig made up his mind to grow some balls and ask Tweek to marry him. One- shot Creek.





	A nice day at Stark's Pond

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at coming up with titles I need to work on that so sorry for the lame title. Also I love the Creek pairing, but I also love a ton of other pairings! I just had to write a quick one shot for this pairing though. Hope its enjoyable!

It was a warm summer's day in South Park, Colorado and Starks Pond had more visitors than Craig has initially expected. He stood in the cooling shade of the great oak tree and looked around at the many families enjoying the sun with picnics and other leisurely activities. The warm breeze kissed his cheek and ruffled his raven locks, demeanor as calm as always on the outside as always. The difference today was that beyond this calm demeanor he was anything but calm, with anxiety that would make his boyfriend Tweek look calm.

 

Letting out a sigh and running a slightly shaky hand through his hair, Craig surveyed his work. The makings of his own picnic he had set up were just about complete as he set out the finishing touches. His phone dinged as he set out two wine glasses on the flattest part of the ground he could find. He pulled out his phone and checked the text he just received, expecting it to be Tweek but was slightly disappointed once he saw it was just Kenny McCormick.

 

**Kenny 12:45pm**

**Hey you hopeless romance, how’s the plan going?**

 

**12:46pm**

**Not that hopeless.. I hope. Do you have Stripe?**

 

Craig waited for the reply text from Kenny, looking around every few seconds in the worry that Tweek would show up before he got Stripe to him. Kenny’s reply finally came through, bringing his attention back to the phone screen.

 

**Kenny 12:50pm**

**Just look left**

 

Craig read the message and did as instructed, looking from his phone and to his left to see Kenny walking towards him with a small pet carrier. Why Kenny of all people Craig recruited to help him in his plan for Tweek he still questions himself. Clyde and Token were close friends but couldn’t keep secrets for the life of them, so he turned to the next most reliable person he could think of. That person just so happening to be McCormick.

 

“Still don’t understand why you need your guinea pig here, but here he is.” Kenny set the small carrier down next to the wicker picnic basket before turning back to Craig. “So when’s the lucky guy supposed to be here?” A grin spread across Kenny’s face as he winked at Craig.

 

“Any moment, now scram!” Craig hastily giving Kenny a shove away from his hard work. “I’m not big on being mushy about things but I would so appreciate you getting a photo. I just need you to hide and then time it just right.” Craig bit his lip as he surveyed the surrounding area for any sign of Tweek once again.

 

“Okay jeez man! Calm yourself.” Kenny smirked at seeing this nervous side of Craig, emotions being rare from him unless it involves Tweek. “Things are gonna go smoothly. You’ve been with Tweek for, what, twelve years now? It’s about time one of you took the initiative.”

 

“Well thanks… I think.” Craig absentmindedly replied as his phone sounded again. “Now get going. Tweek is almost here.” Craig looked up from the text he received.

 

He took a deep, calming breath as Kenny retreated to find a distant spot to spy from. Adjusting his collar he looked down at himself one final time. His dark gray jeans and navy blue button up shirt suddenly felt inadequate for this occasion. He cursed silently as he silently critiqued himself, knowing he had no time to change now as Tweek came into view. Tweek approached waving with a smile on his face as he reached the blanketed spot under the tree and observed the setup.

 

Craig watched as Tweek’s messy blonde hair shifted from side to side as the wind gently blew through it as he took in the scene before him. His dark denim jeans hugged his legs nicely and the olive-colored shirt he always wore was, as always, buttoned haphazardly. Though he still had his moments, Tweek’s crack- laced caffeinated anxious twitches have calmed down with the years. Now it seems that his twitching only appears when things get stressful or when he gets nervous.

 

Craig ogled at the approaching twenty- two-year-old and had to wonder, even after all these years, how he managed to get so lucky. If you had asked him twelve years ago if he thought he would find love he would have flipped you off and went on his way. Never in a million years would he have thought he would find love with one of his best friends, let alone with a guy, yet here he was about to ask Tweek to marry him.

 

“Hey Craig.” Tweek greeted as he took a seat on the large blue blanket Craig had laid out for the base of the picnic. “This looks nice.” He smiled before letting his gaze fall on the small pet carrier. “Is that Stripe?” He asked pointing to the carrier that sat beside the basket.

 

“Yeah, it was so nice out I thought he would enjoy getting some fresh air with us.” Craig smiled back as he took his own seat across from Tweek. “I hope you’re hungry. I thought that since it was such a nice day a picnic would be nice.” He explained as he met Tweek’s eyes that couldn’t be described as just green, but a mix of hazel with the slightest tinge of blue creeping from the edges of the irises. The colors swirling together to make a color that was not easily describable.

 

“I- I could go for some food. I mean you d- did go through all the trouble t- to surprise me.” Tweek returned the look, meeting Craig’s clear blue eyes.

 

Craig moved with slow, steady movements as he pulled out the packaged sandwiches he made along with the bottle of white wine he picked up just for this very occasion. Thought his movements were steady, his thoughts were on a rampage under his calm exterior. Another feature that Tweek brought to life in Craig was his newfound nerves when he was around him. Oh, how he hoped things went the way he planned. He knew he could easily fuck up and stumble over his words or drop something, but when he really thought about it even if he did mess up at the end of the day the two of them would go home happy and that’s what matters. This thought and so many others he never would have had for someone before Tweek.

 

Scooting closer to Tweek he held out a sandwich which was taken with a smile of gratitude. Returning the smile he moved on to carefully filling the glasses with the chilled wine. The two sat in a comfortable silence as they ate the sandwiches and sipped the wine, taking in the sun and sounds around them. Craig cradled his glass between his hands as he watched Tweek fiddle with the corner of his shirt. 

 

“Hey can I-” The two both spoke at the same time.

 

“Go ahead, hun.” Craig allowed Tweek to speak first, giving him some extra time to get his words together before he spoke.

 

“Well.. um. I just wanted t-to…” Tweek started, stumbling over his words as he continued to wring the end of his shirt and his eye began to twitch as he let out an anxiety-filled sound. “God this is so much pressure!” He looked away in shame as he regained enough composure to speak again. “I- I’m sorry Craig.”

 

“Hey, it's okay.” Craig soothed the anxious Tweek, something he seemed to be a natural at. “Let’s just enjoy the rest of our day stress-free. Do you want to hold Stripe?” Craig gave a half smile at him, knowing he still had not even gotten to a point where he could relax but was true in his words that he wanted them to enjoy the rest of their day. If he could get the stressful part over with then the rest of the day would be nice and stress-free.

 

Tweek nodded as Craig reached for the carrier to retrieve the guinea pig. Stripe has always been important to Craig, as well as Tweek, so it only seemed natural he would find a way to include the small adorable rodent in today's plan. Stripe let out a few small squeaks as Craig pulled him from the carrier, holding him close to his body as he stood up and walked the few feet to lean against the oak tree.

 

“Tweek, do you remember this tree?” Craig asked as he placed a hand on the rough bark.

 

Tweek looked up at Craig with wonder in his eyes, following suit and standing to make his way to be beside his boyfriend. “I- I think so.” He answered as he too placed a hand on the trunk of the tree. He felt around for the looser part of the bark, finding it and pulling it away gently to reveal the carving of a heart with each of their initials in it. “Yeah, i- it was this one. All those years ago.”

 

“Before Cartman got us involved in his stupid ‘Coon and Friends’ drama. I still can't believe we let that come between us.” Craig commented with a chuckle, the memory one they both could look back on and laugh about now. 

 

Craig and Tweek looked to one another, the carving a reminder of their relationship starting so young yet able to withstand time. Craig knew there were many other, more extravagant ways he could pop the question but this simple way by the tree as the munched on some sandwiches he made felt like the one that would be the most sincere. Besides, putting on a huge show would have been even more stressful for not only himself but also for Tweek. This should be an enjoyable experience, not one that causes so much pressure that the both of them remember it for that.

 

“Here, take Stripe. I think he’s missed you.” Craig gave a quirky smile as he held out the guinea pig for Tweek as he took a quick glance at the carving on the tree before turning his attention to Stripe and Tweek.

 

“How could you know that?” Tweek returned the smile he was given as he reached out and took Stripe into his own hands, running his hand over the small creature’s back. “What’s-“ Tweek began to ask as he felt a small string around Stripe’s neck.

 

Giving a slight tug the string came free, Stripe shaking his head slightly to help free his neck from the loosely tied string. Tweek held the string up, becoming wide-eyed as he examined the item that hung from the string. A shiny silver men’s ring hung in front of Tweek’s face, a subtle stripe of vertical diamonds accented the perfectly polished ring giving it a slight flashy look without being too close to a woman’s engagement ring.

 

Tweek opened his mouth in shock, his wide eyes looking from Craig to the ring he held before him as he tried to find his voice.

 

“Tweek,” Craig started as he reached up and took Tweek’s hand that held the ring, gently taking possession of it and removing it from the string. “I know it’s not necessary but I decided to grow some balls and ask you anyways. This whole thing with us, it’s great and I’ve never been happier. I know this is so unlike me, but I figured I would ask anyway.” Craig began, his words swirling in his head and flying out of his mouth at what felt like a mile a minute. He began to wonder what he should do next. Just stand and ask or be that guy that gets down on one knee. Would that be too cliché or just the right amount? “Ah fuck it I’ll just get to it, Tweek will yo-“ Craig found the courage to keep talking as he held the ring out in front of him only to be cut off mid-sentence.

 

Tweek had moved with what seemed like inhuman speed as he closed the distance between Craig and himself. Their lips connecting as Tweek took action for his feelings, his anxiety for the moment a distant feeling as his soft lips collided with Craig’s slightly dry ones. Craig tensed momentarily from the shock of the action before relaxing and returning the kiss, deepening it before the two remembered they were in public and pulled away from each other. 

 

“Is that a yes?” Craig smirked as Tweek remembered Stripe was in his hands and ran his hand down his back once again with a smile on his face. 

 

“Y-yes!” Tweek exclaimed happily through a slight twitch that came not from anxiety this time, but from excitement. “You also just took the p-pressure of me having to a-ask you away.” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his free hand as Craig reached out and took Stripe from him. 

 

“Let me guess..” Craig smirked at Tweek as he took his left hand in his and placed the ring on his slender finger. “You thought it was about time too?” He finished his thought as he turned to return Stripe to the small carrier.

 

“Um, kinda..” Tweek practically whispered, reaching into his pocket as Craig turned around to face him again. “I g- got you this.” He held out a dark grey ring with a tarnished finish, nothing too fancy but just the right type of ring to fit Craig.

 

“Well that’s one thing we can already mark off the to-do list.” Craig ran a hand through his hair as he held out a hand for Tweek to place the ring into. He pulled it closer to his face to examine it closer, the style of it spot on for what Craig would have picked for himself. “This proposal isn’t formal anyways so let’s just make it a double one.” He smiled at Tweek as he slid the ring on his finger, holding his hand up in front of his face to show it off. “My answer is yes too.”

 

Craig felt his phone buzz in his pocket accompanied by the short ding that sounded an arrival of a text message. He pulled it out and gave it a quick glance.

 

**Kenny 2:15pm (1 attachment)**

**Bout damn time! Got some good photos too but this one is probably my favorite ;) will send more later.**

 

Craig let out a chuckle as he looked at the attached photo. It was the moment Tweek rushed him with a kiss, his face in that shocked expression right before he had relaxed. He looked back up at his now fiancé and knew that this day went just as perfectly as he had hoped it would.


End file.
